


Baby I Got Your Card

by MikelaArts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is tired of his best friend, Iverson is tired of children, M/M, Sheithlentines 2019, Shiro made Keith a card!, Slight Misunderstanding, valentines day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: Shiro looked the card over in his hand once more, wondering if the sparkling blue was a little too over the top. He personally thought the card looked a bit too lovey dovey but Romelle and Allura had assured him that it looked amazing, adding a petunia to the card for “a unique touch”. The card simply read ‘Will you be my Valentine?’. Short. Simple. To the point like Keith.





	Baby I Got Your Card

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kaine/Infie for the sheithlentines 2019! I really hope you enjoy this typical valentines day fiasco with slight slice of life!

**February 14th**

 

Shiro looked the card over in his hand once more, wondering if the sparkling blue was a little too over the top. He personally thought the card looked a bit too lovey dovey but Romelle and Allura had assured him that it looked amazing, adding a petunia to the card for “a unique touch”. Shiro read over his own sloppy writing once more, wondering if he should have gotten Allura to write the message, making sure he got his point across. Though the card simply read ‘Will you be my Valentine?’. Short. Simple. To the point like Keith. Shiro takes a deep breath to reassure himself, holding the card to his chest as he makes his way through the Atlas. Kolivan had told him Keith was somewhere in the communications area, discussing matters with another planet to aid them in their reconstruction. Shiro makes his way to the area, silently entering the room as to not interrupt.

Keith acknowledges him with a slight nod, turning back to the screen. Shiro took a seat, patiently waiting for Keith to finish up. He took the time to read over his datapad and respond to some emails. He could wait for Keith to finish up, he wasn’t particularly in a rush.

“Let us know if you will require anything else. The Blades will deliver your resources within the next week. Have a nice day.” Keith concludes, a clear dismissal.

“Thank you Black Paladin.” The ambassador states, Keith hitting the end button after a final nod. He lets out a long breath, turning to Shiro next.

“You always look so exhausted after those meetings.” Shiro chuckles, meeting Keith at the console.

“Discussing matters with planets is usually a job for Kolivan, mom and you. There's a reason I declined the throne in Daizabaal and let Lotor lead.” Keith huffs, slumping into the main chair.

“Hm who would have thought that the black paladin, leader of Voltron by the way, would hate leading.” Shiro teases him. Keith rolls his eyes, playfully shoving at him. Shiro smiles at him, taking a seat beside him nervously twisting his hand. He takes a deep breath before pulling out the card and clearing his throat.

“This is for you, happy valentines day.” Shiro held out the card immediately, knowing he would lose the nerve if he waited any longer. Everyone had assured him all day that Keith would take the card with gusto and that it was “about damn time”. Shiro had used that reassurance as his confidence to finally admit his feelings to Keith but instead of a look of excitement he was met with one of disgust. Keith snatched the card from his hand, throwing it straight into the trash can without sparing it a second glance.

“Oh not you too.” Keith growls, shoving the card into the trash deeper in his anger, “Lance has been giving me fake valentines cards all day. He’s gotten damn near everyone to give me one. Axca, Antok, Regris, Kolivan, Iverson, even that guy from the bridge, Curtis.” Shiro stared at him in mute shock. Silently he mourned the long nights and stress he put into the card. He’d drafted it about twenty times, scraping card after card to get it just right. He didn’t have the courage to correct Keith, the embarrassment burning in his throat.

“Yeah haha, you know how Lance likes his pranks.” Shiro says half heartedly. Keith crosses his arms across his chest tightly, standing from his chair.

“I’m going to find him and- you know what I’m just going to tell his mom.” Keith smiles evilly to himself, already leaving the room. Shiro watches him leave, his fake smile falling from his face. He pinches the bridge of his nose tightly, wondering why he even thought this was a good idea in the first place. He glances at the trashcan briefly, wondering if he should dig for the card and try again. Well there’s no point in looking for the thing, it was silly to think Keith returned his feelings, let alone that the man cared about valentines day. Shiro peeled his eyes from the disposal, forcing himself to stand and leave the room. He’d be better off spending the rest of the day in his room today.

 

**February 15th**

 

“And that's why you should never try eating a pie when there's a psycho dog in the house.” Keith laughs at the story Hunk tells him, almost spitting his drink all over the cafeteria table. Hunk pats his back gently helping him through his coughing fit, chuckling himself.

“Enough about my day though, how was your valentine's day?” Hunk asks, raising an eyebrow. He had a sly look on his face Keith didn’t understand, almost like he was waiting for Keith to spill delicious gossip.

“Nothing special really,” Keith shrugs, “Lance kept giving me duped cards. They were all sorts of corny, glittery with pick up lines and all that crap. God he got everyone to give me one, even Shiro.” Keith complains, finishing off his drink. Hunk gets a funny look on his face, glancing to the side for a brief moment and staring off into the distance. He did that a lot as if asking the universe ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ then turning back to the conversation at hand.

“Keith can you describe the card Shiro gave you?” Hunk asks carefully.

“I don’t know blue, had a flower sticking out of it. I threw it in the trash.” Keith waves his hand dismissively. Hunks does the looking thing again, the man letting out a long sad sigh. Keith gives him a questioning look, waiting for the other to explain what he was exactly missing. He wasn’t always quick to the pitch but he still wanted to know what was going on.

“You’re going to hate yourself.” Hunk states, turning back to Keith, rubbing his head, “That card wasn’t given to Shiro by Lance. Shiro spent three days making that card to give to _you_. Everyone was helping him.” Keith stares at the table for a long moment, his face screwed up in concentration. He stands from the table suddenly, heading towards the door.

“Uh where are you going?” Hunk calls out, quickly catching up to him.

“To the trash compactor.” Keith states.

“Why?”

“To find the card.” Keith says as if it was obvious and turns down the hall, heading towards the massive dump. Hunk stops in the hall for a moment, wondering if he should help his best friend or not. He squirmed in the hallway for a moment, letting out a long sigh of despair, running after Keith. There was no point in making him search the entire dump alone.

  


Iverson checks over his station again, making sure everything was in place. He checked the other stations as well since it seemed their Captain was busy sighing in his chair dramatically. This is what they get for putting a college student in command. He wasn’t paid to play babysitter however, especially to someone of higher rank than him so he minded his business, trying to keep the ship up and running. Shiro let out another loud sigh, obviously wanting someone to comfort him. Iverson was five seconds away from shouting at the boy to get over himself when the door to the bridge burst open. He smelled the perpetrator before he saw him, Keith covered head to toe in grime and mess. He marched over to Shiro, shoving a card onto the captains lap that was also covered in the grime.

“Lance didn’t give you this card did he?” Keith asks, hands crossing in front of his chest in a nervous gesture.

“N-No he didn’t.” Shiro answers honestly. The boy looked ready to melt out his chair.

“If it truly is by you then yes Shiro, I will be your valentine.” Keith says, staring more at the ground then at Shiro. Iverson glanced between the two, feeling a vague strain against this forehead, the oncoming sign of a migraine.

“Want to come over and watch corny movies? I make a mean mac and cheese.” Shiro says, his voice fluttering on the words almost like he was trying to _flirt_. Yep, Iverson was definitely starting to get a migraine. Wasn’t there anywhere else they could have this conversation? And not covered in trash?

“I’d love that.” Keith smiles at him and starts to lean in and oh, oh no, Iverson was _not_ going to let that happen. He puts his hands over the mouths of both boys, forcing them apart before they can kiss.

“Go take a shower boy before you both end up in the medbay with tetanus shots.” He grouses, shaking his now filthy hand. Keith and Shiro give each other puppy dog eyes as Keith is forced from the room, pushed towards the shower area. Shiro starts his dramatic sighing for a whole nother reason now, his eyes far off and dreamy. Someone needed to remind Iverson again how these were the defenders of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MikelaArts) | [Tumblr](https://mikelaarts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
